langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Contele de Monte-Cristo/IX
30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/VIII&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul VIII 30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/X&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul X ---------- ro IX - SEARA DE LOGODNA Precum am spus, Villefort se îndreptase iarasi spre piata Grand- Cours si, reintrând în casa doamnei de Saint-Méran, îi gasi pe musafirii pe care îi lasase la masa în salon, la cafea. Renée îl astepta cu o nerabdare împartasita de toata societatea. De aceea fu primit cu exclamatii generale: en Chapter 9: The Evening of the Betrothal Villefort had, as we have said, hastened back to Madame de Saint-Meran's in the Place du Grand Cours, and on entering the house found that the guests whom he had left at table were taking coffee in the salon. Renee was, with all the rest of the company, anxiously awaiting him, and his entrance was followed by a general exclamation. fr IX LE SOIR DES FIANÇAILLES. Villefort, comme nous l’avons dit, avait repris le chemin de la place du Grand-Cours, et en rentrant dans la maison de madame de Saint-Méran, il trouva les convives qu’il avait laissés à table passés au salon et prenant le café. Renée l’attendait avec une impatience qui était partagée par tout le reste de la société. Aussi fut-il accueilli par une exclamation générale. de Der Verlobungsabend Herr von Villefort war nach Dantes' Verhör wieder zu seinem unterbrochenen Verlobungsmahl zurückgekehrt, hatte die zahlreichen Fragen seiner Braut und ihrer Verwandten nur kurz und ausweichend beantwortet und verabschiedete sich schleunigst von der erstaunten Familie, um sofort mit Extrapost eine – wie er sagte – für seine Zukunft ungemein wichtige Dienstreise nach Paris anzutreten. it LA SERA DEL FIDANZAMENTO Villefort, come abbiamo detto, aveva ripreso la strada della piazza del Gran Corso e rientrando nella casa del Marchese di Saint-Méran, trovò i convitati che avevano lasciata la tavola ed erano passati nella sala di conversazione a prendere il caffè. Renata lo attendeva con impazienza, condivisa da tutti. Così fu accolto da una esclamazione generale. es Capítulo noveno La noche de bodas Como hemos dicho, Villefort tomó el camino de la plaza del GrandCours, y de la casa de la marquesa de Saint-Meran, donde encontró a los convidados tomando café en el salón, después de los postres. Renata le aguardaba con una impaciencia de que participaban todos, por lo que la acogida que tuvo fue una exclamación general. pt Capítulo IX - A festa de noivado Como dissemos, Villefort retomara o caminho da praça Grand-Cours e quando entrou em casa da Sra de Saint-Méran encontrou os convivas, que deixara à mesa, tomando o café na sala. Renée esperava-o com uma impaciência que era compartilhada por todo o resto da sociedade. Foi, pois, acolhido com uma exclamação geral. ------------------------ ro — Ei, taietorule de capete, stâlp al statului, Brutus regalist, exclama unul, ce este? spune. — Suntem amenintati cumva de un nou regim al teroarei? întreba altul. — Capcaunul din Corsica a iesit oare din caverna lui? întreba al treilea. en "Well, Decapitator, Guardian of the State, Royalist, Brutus, what is the matter?" said one. "Speak out." "Are we threatened with a fresh Reign of Terror?" asked another. "Has the Corsican ogre broken loose?" cried a third. fr — Eh bien ! trancheur de têtes, soutien de l’État, Brutus royaliste ! s’écria l’un, qu’y a-t-il ? voyons ! — Eh bien ! sommes-nous menacés d’un nouveau régime de la Terreur ? demanda l’autre. — L’ogre de Corse serait-il sorti de sa caverne ? demanda un troisième. de it "Ebbene, tagliateste, sostegno dello Stato, Bruto regio" esclamò uno, "che abbiamo di nuovo? Sentiamo." "Siamo minacciati nuovamente dal regime del Terrore?" domandò un altro. "Il lupo della Corsica è uscito dalla sua caverna?" chiese un terzo. es -¡Hola, señor corta-cabezas, columna del Estado, moderno Bruto realista! -exclamó uno de los presentes-; ¿qué hay de nuevo? -¿Nos amenaza quizás otro régimen del Terror? -preguntó otro. -¿Ha salido de su caverna el ogro de Córcega? -añadió un tercero. pt - Então, cortador de cabeças, sustentáculo do Estado, Bruto monárquico, que aconteceu? - perguntou um. - Vamos, diga! - Estamos ameaçados por um novo regime de Terror? - indagou outro. - O papão da Côrsega saiu da sua caverna? inquiriu terceiro. ------------------------ ro — Doamna marchiza, spuse Villefort, apropiindu-se de viitoarea soacra, am venit sa va rog sa ma scuzati ca sunt nevoit sa va parasesc astfel... Domnule marchiz, as putea sa am onoarea de a va spune doua cuvinte în particular? — Va sa zica e ceva cu adevarat grav? întreba marchiza, observând norul care întuneca fruntea lui Villefort. en "Marquise," said Villefort, approaching his future mother-in-law, "I request your pardon for thus leaving you. Will the marquis honor me by a few moments' private conversation?" "Ah, it is really a serious matter, then?" asked the marquis, remarking the cloud on Villefort's brow. fr — Madame la marquise, dit Villefort s’approchant de sa future belle-mère, je viens vous prier de m’excuser si je suis forcé de vous quitter ainsi… Monsieur le marquis, pourrais-je avoir l’honneur de vous dire deux mots en particulier ? — Ah ! mais c’est donc réellement grave ? demanda la marquise en remarquant le nuage qui obscurcissait le front de Villefort. de it "Signora Marchesa" disse Villefort accostandosi alla futura suocera, "vi prego di volermi perdonare se fui costretto lasciarvi così... Signor Marchese, posso aver l'onore di dirvi due parole in disparte?" "Ah, dunque si tratta di un affare grave" constatò la Marchesa, osservando la nube che oscurava la fronte di Villefort. es -Señora marquesa -dijo Villefort acercándose a su futura suegra-, vengo a suplicaros que me perdonéis. La necesidad me obliga a dejaros... ¿Tendré el honor, señor marqués, de hablaros un instante en secreto? -¿Tan grave es el asunto...? -murmuró la marquesa al notar la nube que ensombrecía el rostro de Villefort. pt - Sra Marquesa - disse Villefort, aproximando-se da sua futura sogra --, suplico-lhe me desculpe de ser obrigado a deixá-la assim... Sr. Marquês, poderei ter a honra de lhe dizer duas palavras em particular? - Oh! Quer dizer que o caso é realmente grave? - perguntou a marquesa, notando a sombra que obscurecia a testa de Villefort. ------------------------ ro — Atât de grav, încât sunt silit sa-mi iau concediu de la dumneavoastra pentru câteva zile. Vezi, prin urmare, continua el, întorcându-se spre Renée, cât de grava e situatia. — Pleci, domnule? exclama Renée, incapabila sa-si ascunda emotia pe care i-o pricinuia neasteptata veste. — Vai, da, domnisoara, raspunse Villefort, trebuie. en "So serious that I must take leave of you for a few days; so," added he, turning to Renee, "judge for yourself if it be not important." "You are going to leave us?" cried Renee, unable to hide her emotion at this unexpected announcement. "Alas," returned Villefort, "I must!" fr — Si grave que je suis forcé de prendre congé de vous pour quelques jours ; ainsi, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Renée, voyez s’il faut que la chose soit grave. — Vous partez, Monsieur ? s’écria Renée, incapable de cacher l’émotion que lui causait cette nouvelle inattendue. — Hélas ! oui, Mademoiselle, répondit Villefort : il le faut. de it "Tanto grave, che sono costretto a prendere un congedo di qualche giorno da voi. Così" continuò voltandosi a Renata, "potrete capire che si tratta di un affare serio!" "Voi partite" esclamò Renata, incapace di nascondere l'emozione che le cagionava questa inattesa novella. "Ahimè, si, signorina!" rispose Villefort, "e ciò è indispensabile." es -Tan grave que me obliga a despedirme de vos para una corta ausencia. ¡Mirad si será grave! -añadió volviéndose a Renata. -¿Vais a partir? -exclamó Renata, sin poder ocultar la emoción que le causaba esta noticia inesperada. -¡Ay, señorita!, es necesario- respondió Villefort. pt - Tão grave que sou obrigado a pedir-lhes licença para me ausentar uns dias. Por aqui podem ver - continuou, virando-se para Renée - se o caso é ou não grave. - Parte, senhor? - perguntou Renée, incapaz de ocultar o abalo que lhe causava aquela noticia inesperada. - Infelizmente, menina - respondeu Villefort. - É preciso. ------------------------ ro — Si unde te duci? întreba marchiza. — Secretul justitiei, doamna. Totusi, daca cineva de aici are comisioane pentru Paris, un prieten al meu va pleca asta seara si îsi va lua cu placere aceasta sarcina. Musafirii se privira între ei. — Mi-ai cerut sa stam un moment de vorba? întreba marchizul. — Da, sa trecem în cabinetul dumneavoastra, va rog. Marchizul îl lua pe Villefort de brat si iesi cu el. en "Where, then, are you going?" asked the marquise. "That, madame, is an official secret; but if you have any commissions for Paris, a friend of mine is going there to-night, and will with pleasure undertake them." The guests looked at each other. "You wish to speak to me alone?" said the marquis. "Yes, let us go to the library, please." The marquis took his arm, and they left the salon. fr — Et où allez-vous donc ? demanda la marquise. — C’est le secret de la justice, Madame ; cependant si quelqu’un d’ici a des commissions pour Paris, j’ai un de mes amis qui partira ce soir et qui s’en chargera avec plaisir. Tout le monde se regarda. — Vous m’avez demandé un moment d’entretien ? dit le marquis. — Oui, passons dans votre cabinet, s’il vous plaît. Le marquis prit le bras de Villefort et sortit avec lui. de it "E dove andate dunque?" domandò la Marchesa. "Questo è un segreto della giustizia, signora. Ciò nonostante se qualcuno di questi signori ha delle commissioni per Parigi, ho un amico che parte questa sera e che se ne incaricherà volentieri." Tutti lo guardarono con sorpresa. "Voi mi avete domandato un colloquio particolare?" disse il Marchese. "Sì, passiamo nel vostro studio, se permettete." Il Marchese prese il braccio di Villefort, e uscì con lui. es -¿Adónde vais? -preguntó la marquesa. -Es un secreto, señora; sin embargo, si alguno de estos señores tiene algo que mandar para París, sepa que un amigo mío, que está a sus órdenes, partirá esta misma noche. Todos se miraron unos a otros. -¿No me habéis pedido una entrevista? -preguntó el marqués. -Sí, pasemos, si os place, a vuestro gabinete. El marqués cogió del brazo a Villefort y salió con él. pt - E aonde vai? - perguntou a marquesa. - É segredo de justiça, minha senhora. No entanto, se alguém aqui tem alguma coisa para Paris, um dos meus amigos partirá esta noite e se encarregará disso com prazer. Todos se entreolharam. - Pediu-me que o ouvisse por um momento? - lembrou o marquês. - Pedi. Passemos ao seu gabinete, por favor. O marquês tomou o braço de Villefort e saiu com ele. ------------------------ ro — Ei, ce e? vorbeste! glasui marchizul când ajunse în cabinetul sau. — S-au petrecut lucruri pe care le cred de cea mai mare gravitate si care reclama plecarea mea îndata la Paris. Acum, marchize, scuza-mi indiscretia si brutalitatea întrebarii: ai rente de stat? — Toata averea mea este în efecte. Vreo 600-700 de mii de franci — Ei bine, vinde-le, marchize, vinde-le, caci altminteri esti ruinat. en "Well," asked he, as soon as they were by themselves, "tell me what it is?" "An affair of the greatest importance, that demands my immediate presence in Paris. Now, excuse the indiscretion, marquis, but have you any landed property?" "All my fortune is in the funds; seven or eight hundred thousand francs." "Then sell out — sell out, marquis, or you will lose it all." fr — Eh bien ! demanda celui-ci en arrivant dans son cabinet, que se passe-t-il donc ? parlez. — Des choses que je crois de la plus haute gravité, et qui nécessitent mon départ à l’instant même pour Paris. Maintenant, marquis, excusez l’indiscrète brutalité de la question, avez-vous des rentes sur l’État ? — Toute ma fortune est en inscriptions ; six à sept cent mille francs à peu près. — Eh bien ! vendez, marquis, vendez, ou vous êtes ruiné. de it "Ebbene?" domandò entrando nello studio. "Che è avvenuto? Parlate!" "Cose credo della più alta importanza, e che necessitano che parta all'istante per Parigi. Frattanto, Marchese, scusate l'indiscretezza della domanda, avete delle rendite di Stato?" "Tutta la mia fortuna è in cartelle dello Stato, sei- settecentomila franchi circa." "Ebbene vendete, Marchese, o siete rovinato!" es -Vamos, hablad, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? -exclamó el marqués cuando llegaron al gabinete. -Cosas que creo de alta importancia, y que exigen que me traslade a París inmediatamente. Ante todo, marqués, y perdonadme lo indiscreto de la pregunta que os hago, ¿tenéis papel del Estado? -Tengo en papel toda mi fortuna. Unos seiscientos o setecientos mil francos. -Pues vendedlo, vendedlo en seguida, o de lo contrario os vais a ver arruinado. pt - Então, que se passa? - perguntou quando chegaram ao gabinete. - Vamos, fale. - Coisas que creio da mais alta gravidade e que exigem a minha partida neste instante para Paris. Agora, marquês, desculpe a indiscreta brutalidade da pergunta: possui títulos do Estado? - Toda a minha fortuna está em títulos da dívida pública; seiscentos a setecentos mil francos, pouco mais ou menos. - Venda-os marquês. Venda-os ou ficará arruinado. ------------------------ ro — Dar cum vrei sa le vând de aici? — Ai un agent de schimb, nu-i asa? — Da. — Da-mi o scrisoare pentru el si sa le vânda fara sa piarda un minut, o secunda; poate ca si asa am sa ajung prea târziu. — Drace, sa nu pierdem timpul! glasui marchizul. en "But how can I sell out here?" "You have a broker, have you not?" "Yes." "Then give me a letter to him, and tell him to sell out without an instant's delay, perhaps even now I shall arrive too late." "The deuce you say!" replied the marquis, "let us lose no time, then!" fr — Mais, comment voulez-vous que je vende d’ici ? — Vous avez un agent de change, n’est-ce pas ? — Oui. — Donnez-moi une lettre pour lui, et qu’il vende sans perdre une minute, sans perdre une seconde ; peut-être même arriverai-je trop tard. — Diable ! dit le marquis, ne perdons pas de temps. de it "Ma, come volete che io possa vendere qui?" "Voi avete un banchiere?" "Sì." "Datemi una lettera per lui, e che egli venda senza perdere un minuto! Senza perdere un secondo! Forse anch'io non arriverò che troppo tardi!" "Diavolo!" disse il Marchese. "Non perdiamo dunque tempo." es -¿Cómo queréis que desde aquí lo venda? -¿Verdad que tenéis un corresponsal banquero? -Sí. -Dadme una carta para él, encargándole que venda esos créditos sin perder tiempo. Quizá llegaré tarde. -¡Diablo! -exclamó el marqués-; entonces no perdamos ni un minuto. pt - Mas como quer que os venda daqui? - Tem um corretor, não tem? - Tenho. - Dê-me uma carta para ele, e que venda sem perda de um minuto, sem perda de um segundo. Poderei chegar até demasiado tarde. - Demônio, nesse caso não percamos tempo! - exclamou o marquês. ------------------------ ro Se aseza la masa si scrise o scrisoare agentului sau de schimb, ordonându- i sa vânda neaparat. — Acum, ca am scrisoarea, spuse Villefort, împaturind-o cu grija în portofel, îmi mai trebuie una. — Pentru cine? — Pentru rege. — Pentru rege? — Da. — Dar nu cutez sa-i scriu asa, deodata, Maiestatii Sale. en And, sitting down, he wrote a letter to his broker, ordering him to sell out at the market price. "Now, then," said Villefort, placing the letter in his pocketbook, "I must have another!" "To whom?" "To the king." "To the king?" "Yes." "I dare not write to his majesty." fr Et il se mit à table et écrivit une lettre à son agent de change, dans laquelle il lui ordonnait de vendre à tout prix. — Maintenant que j’ai cette lettre, dit Villefort en la serrant soigneusement dans son portefeuille, il m’en faut une autre. — Pour qui ? — Pour le roi. — Pour le roi ? — Oui. — Mais je n’ose prendre sur moi d’écrire ainsi à Sa Majesté. de it E si mise a tavolino, scrisse una lettera al suo agente di cambio, al quale ordinava di vendere ad ogni costo. "Ora che possiedo questa lettera" disse Villefort, chiudendola con ogni cura nel suo portafogli, "me ne abbisogna un'altra." "Per chi?" "Per il Re." "Per il Re?" "Sì." "Ma io non oso prendermi l'ardire di scrivere così a Sua Maestà." es Y sentándose a la mesa se puso a escribir a su banquero una carta, encargándole que vendiera a cualquier precio. -Ahora que tengo esta carta -dijo Villefort guardándola cuidadosamente en su camera-, necesito otra. -¿Para quién? -Para el rey. -¿Para el rey? -Sí. -Pero yo no me atrevo a escribir directamente a Su Majestad. pt Sentou-se à mesa e escreveu uma carta ao seu corretor na qual lhe ordenava que vendesse a todo o custo. - Agora que tenho esta carta - disse Villefort, guardando-a cuidadosamente na carteira - preciso de outra. - Para quem? - Para o rei. - Para o rei? - Sim. - Mas não me atrevo a escrever assim a Sua Majestade. ------------------------ ro — De aceea nici nu-ti cer dumitale sa-i scrii, si te însarcinez sa-i ceri domnului de Salvieux. Trebuie sa-mi dea o scrisoare cu ajutorul careia sa pot patrunde la Maiestatea Sa, fara a fi supus tuturor formalitatilor de audienta care ma pot face sa pierd un timp pretios. — Dar nu-l ai pe ministrul Justitiei, care este liber sa intre oricând la Tuileries, si prin mijlocirea caruia poti sa ajungi, fie zi, fie noapte, la rege? en "I do not ask you to write to his majesty, but ask M. de Salvieux to do so. I want a letter that will enable me to reach the king's presence without all the formalities of demanding an audience; that would occasion a loss of precious time." "But address yourself to the keeper of the seals; he has the right of entry at the Tuileries, and can procure you audience at any hour of the day or night." fr — Aussi, n’est-ce point à vous que je la demande, mais je vous charge de la demander à M. de Salvieux. Il faut qu’il me donne une lettre à l’aide de laquelle je puisse pénétrer près de Sa Majesté sans être soumis à toutes les formalités de demande d’audience, qui peuvent me faire perdre un temps précieux. — Mais n’avez-vous pas le garde des sceaux, qui a ses grandes entrées aux Tuileries, et par l’intermédiaire duquel vous pouvez jour et nuit parvenir jusqu’au roi ? de it "Perciò non è a voi che la domando, ma v'incarico di chiederla al Conte Servieux. Bisogna che egli mi dia una lettera, per mezzo della quale io possa giungere fino a Sua Maestà." "Ma, non avete voi il Guardasigilli, che ha facile entrata alle Tuileries e per mezzo del quale potete giungere fino al Re di giorno e di notte?" es -Tampoco os la pido a vos, sino que os encargo que se la pidáis al señor de Salvieux. Es necesario que me dé una carta que me ayude a llegar hasta el rey sin las formalidades y etiquetas que me harían perder un tiempo precioso. -Pero ¿no podría serviros el guardasellos de intermediario? Tiene entrada en las Tullerías a todas horas. pt - Por isso, não é ao senhor que a peço, mas encarrego-o de a pedir ao Sr. de Salvieux. É necessário que me dê uma carta com o auxílio da qual possa penetrar até junto de Sua Majestade sem ser submetido a todas as formalidades de pedido de audiência que me podem fazer perder um tempo precioso. - Mas não tem o ministro da Justiça, que entra quando quer nas Tulherias e por intermédio do qual poderá, de dia e de noite, chegar junto do rei? ------------------------ ro — Da, fara îndoiala, dar este inutil sa împart cu altcineva meritul noutatii pe care i-o duc. Întelegi? Ministrul Justitiei m-ar pune în mod firesc pe al doilea plan si mi-ar rapi tot beneficiul afacerii. Nu-ti spun decât un lucru, marchize: cariera mea este asigurata daca ajung primul la Tuileries, caci îi voi face regelui un serviciu pe care el nu va putea sa-l uite. en "Doubtless; but there is no occasion to divide the honors of my discovery with him. The keeper would leave me in the background, and take all the glory to himself. I tell you, marquis, my fortune is made if I only reach the Tuileries the first, for the king will not forget the service I do him." fr — Oui sans doute, mais il est inutile que je partage avec un autre le mérite de la nouvelle que je porte. Comprenez-vous ? le garde des sceaux me reléguerait tout naturellement au second rang et m’enlèverait tout le bénéfice de la chose. Je ne vous dis qu’une chose, marquis : ma carrière est assurée si j’arrive le premier aux Tuileries, car j’aurai rendu au roi un service qu’il ne lui sera pas permis d’oublier. de it "Sì, senza dubbio, ma è inutile che io divida con un altro il merito della notizia che porto. Capite? Il Guardasigilli mi porrebbe naturalmente in secondo piano e mi toglierebbe il beneficio del mio viaggio. Vi dico una cosa sola, Marchese, la mia carriera è assicurata se per il primo giugno potrò essere alle Tuileries, per rendere al Re un favore che non gli sarà più permesso dimenticare." es -Sí, mas no quiero partir con otro el mérito de la nueva de que soy portador. ¿Comprendéis? El guardasellos se lo apropiaría todo, hasta mi parte en los beneficios. Baste, marqués, con esto que digo. Mi fortuna está asegurada si llego antes que nadie a las Tullerías, porque voy a prestar al rey un servicio que jamás podrá olvidar. pt - Tenho, sem dúvida, mas para quê partilhar com outro o mérito da notícia de que sou portador? Compreende o que quero dizer? O ministro me relegaria muito naturalmente para segundo plano e me privaria de todo o proveito no caso. Só lhe digo uma coisa, marquês: a minha carreira estará assegurada se conseguir ser o primeiro a chegar às Tulherias, porque prestarei ao rei um serviço que lhe não será permitido esquecer. ------------------------ ro — În cazul acesta, dragul meu, du-te si fa-ti bagajul. Eu îl chem pe Salvieux si-l pun sa scrie scrisoarea, care îti va servi de libera trecere. — Bine, nu pierde timp, caci într-un sfert de ora trebuie sa fiu în trasura. — Spune trasurii sa opreasca în fata portii. — Nici vorba. Ma vei scuza fata de marchiza, nu-i asa? Si fata de domnisoara de Saint-Méran, pe care o parasesc într-o astfel de zi cu un regret profund. en "In that case go and get ready. I will call Salvieux and make him write the letter." "Be as quick as possible, I must be on the road in a quarter of an hour." "Tell your coachman to stop at the door." "You will present my excuses to the marquise and Mademoiselle Renee, whom I leave on such a day with great regret." fr — En ce cas, mon cher, allez faire vos paquets ; moi j’appelle de Salvieux, et je lui fais écrire la lettre qui doit vous servir de laissez-passer. — Bien, ne perdez pas de temps, car dans un quart d’heure il faut que je sois en chaise de poste. — Faites arrêter votre voiture devant la porte. — Sans aucun doute, vous m’excuserez auprès de la marquise, n’est-ce pas ? auprès de mademoiselle de Saint-Méran, que je quitte dans un pareil jour avec un bien profond regret. de it "In questo caso, mio caro, andate a fare la vostra valigia, io chiamo Servieux, e gli faccio scrivere la lettera che deve s ervirvi da lasciapassare." "Bene, non perdete tempo, perché fra un quarto d'ora bisogna che io sia su una carrozza." "Farete fermare la vostra carrozza alla porta della mia casa?" "Senza dubbio voi farete le mie scuse alla Marchesa, ed alla signorina di Saint-Méran, che io lascio in un simile giorno col più profondo dispiacere." es -En ese caso, amigo mío, id a hacer vuestros preparativos, mientras hago yo que Salvieux escriba esa carta. -No perdáis tiempo. Dentro de un cuarto de hora tengo que estar en la silla de postas. -Haced parar el carruaje en la puerta. -Me disculparéis, ¿no es verdad?, con la señora marquesa y con Renata, a quien dejo en ocasión tan grata con el más profundo sentimiento. pt - Nesse caso, meu caro, vá fazer as malas. Entretanto, chamarei Salvieux e lhe pedirei que escreva a carta que deverá servir-lhe de salvo-conduto. - Bom, não perca tempo, pois dentro de um quarto de hora tenho de tomar a sege de posta. - Mande parar a carruagem diante da porta. - Sem dúvida nenhuma... Desculpar-me-á junto da marquesa, não é verdade? E também junto de Mademoiselle de Saint-Méran, que deixo num dia como este com bem profundo pesar. ------------------------ ro — Le vei gasi pe amândoua în cabinetul meu si ai sa poti sa-ti iei ramas bun de la ele. — Îti multumesc de o suta de ori. Ocupa-te de scrisoare. Marchizul suna; aparu un lacheu. — Spune-i contelui de Salvieux ca îl astept... Acum pleaca, urma marchizul, adresându-se lui Villefort. en "You will find them both here, and can make your farewells in person." "A thousand thanks — and now for the letter." The marquis rang, a servant entered. "Say to the Comte de Salvieux that I would like to see him." "Now, then, go," said the marquis. fr — Vous les trouverez toutes deux dans mon cabinet, et vous pourrez leur faire vos adieux. — Merci cent fois ; occupez-vous de ma lettre. Le marquis sonna ; un laquais parut. — Dites au comte de Salvieux que je l’attends. — Allez, maintenant, continua le marquis s’adressant à Villefort. de it "Voi le troverete entrambe nel mio studio, e potrete far loro i vostri addii." "Mille grazie; occupatevi della mia lettera." Il Marchese suonò, un servo comparve. "Dite al conte de Servieux che lo aspetto" disse il Marchese. "Ora andate" continuò, indirizzandosi a Villefort, "siete libero." es -En mi gabinete las encontraréis a la hora de vuestra partida. -Gracias mil veces. No olvidéis la carta. El marqués llamó y poco después se presentó un lacayo. -Decid al conde de Salvieux que le espero aquí. Ya podéis iros -continuó el marqués dirigiéndose a Villefort. pt - Encontrará ambas no meu gabinete e poderá despedir-se delas. - Mil vezes obrigado. Trate da minha carta. O marquês tocou. Apareceu um lacaio. - Diga ao conde Salvieux que o espero... Vá agora - continuou o marquês dirigindo-se a Villefort. ------------------------ ro — Bun, ma întorc imediat. Si Villefort iesi în goana. Dar la usa se gândi ca un substitut de procuror regal, care ar fi vazut mergând cu pasi iuti, risca sa tulbure odihna unui oras întreg. Îsi relua deci mersul obisnuit, care era cât se poate de magistral en "I shall be gone only a few moments." Villefort hastily quitted the apartment, but reflecting that the sight of the deputy procureur running through the streets would be enough to throw the whole city into confusion, he resumed his ordinary pace. fr — Bon, je ne fais qu’aller et venir. Et Villefort sortit tout courant ; mais à la porte il songea qu’un substitut du procureur du roi qui serait vu marchant à pas précipités risquerait de troubler le repos de toute une ville ; il reprit donc son allure ordinaire, qui était toute magistrale. de it "Sta bene, non faccio che andare e tornare." Villefort uscì correndo; ma giunto alla porta pensò che un sostituto procuratore del Re se fosse stato visto camminare con passo precipitato, correva rischio di turbare il riposo di tutta la città; riprese dunque il suo modo ordinario di andare che era in tutto da magistrato. es -Bueno; al instante estoy de regreso. Y Villefort salió de la estancia apresuradamente; pero ocurriósele al llegar a la calle que un sustituto del procurador del rey podría ocasionar la alarma de un pueblo con que se le viese andar muy de prisa. Volvió, pues, a su paso ordinario, que era en verdad, digno de un juez. pt - Bom, é só o tempo de ir e vir. E Villefort saiu correndo. Mas à porta pensou que um substituto do procurador régio que fosse visto caminhando em passos precipitados se arriscaria a perturbar o repouso de toda a cidade. ------------------------ ro Zari la usa sa, în umbra, o fantoma alba, care îl astepta nemiscata. Era frumoasa fata catalana care, neavând vesti de la Edmond, se furisase pe înnoptate din Pharo, pentru a veni sa afle cauza arestarii logodnicului ei. La apropierea lui Villefort, ea se desprinse de zidul lânga care statea rezemata si-i taie drumul. en At his door he perceived a figure in the shadow that seemed to wait for him. It was Mercedes, who, hearing no news of her lover, had come unobserved to inquire after him. As Villefort drew near, she advanced and stood before him. fr À sa porte il aperçut dans l’ombre comme un blanc fantôme qui l’attendait debout et immobile. C’était la belle fille catalane, qui, n’ayant pas de nouvelles d’Edmond, s’était échappée à la nuit tombante du Pharo pour venir savoir elle-même la cause de l’arrestation de son amant. À l’approche de Villefort elle se détacha de la muraille contre laquelle elle était appuyée et vint lui barrer le chemin. de Als er eben den Wagen besteigen wollte, erblickte er aber eine Gestalt, die unbeweglich seiner harrte. Es war die schöne Katalonierin, die, da sie keine Nachricht von Edmond erhielt, bei Einbruch der Nacht sich selbst nach der Ursache der Verhaftung ihres Geliebten erkundigen wollte. Als Villefort sich näherte, entfernte sie sich von der Mauer, an die sie sich gelehnt hatte, und versperrte ihm den Weg. it Alla porta intravide nell'oscurità una persona che, come un bianco fantasma, lo aspettava ritto ed immobile. Era la bella catalana, che non avendo avuto notizie di Edmondo era fuggita dal Faro sul cominciar della notte per venir a sapere di persona la causa dell'arresto del suo fidanzato. All'avvicinarsi di Villefort, si staccò dal muro contro cui era appoggiata, e venne a sbarrargli il cammino. es Junto a la puerta de su casa parecióle distinguir una cosa como un fantasma blanco que le esperaba inmóvil. Era la linda catalana, que al no tener noticias de Edmundo, iba a enterarse por sí misma de la causa del arresto de su amante. Al acercarse Villefort salióle al paso, destacándose de la pared en que se apoyaba. pt Retomou portanto o seu passo normal já dono de si, sua porta distinguiu na sombra como que um branco fantasma que o esperasse de pé e imóvel. Era a bela moça catalã que, não tendo notícias de Edmond, esgueirara-se ao cair da noite do Pharao para vir saber pessoalmente o motivo da prisão do seu amado. Ao aproximar-se Villefort, afastou-se da parede a que se encostava e veio cortar-lhe o caminho. ------------------------ ro Dantès îi vorbise substitutului despre logodnica sa, astfel ca Mercédès n-avu nevoie sa spuna cine este, pentru ca Villefort s-o recunoasca. Fu surprins de frumusetea si demnitatea femeii, iar când ea îl întreba ce a devenit iubitul ei, lui i se paru ca el e acuzatul si ea judecatorul. — Omul despre care vorbesti, spuse Villefort rastit, este foarte vinovat si nu pot sa fac nimic pentru el, domnisoara. en Dantes had spoken of Mercedes, and Villefort instantly recognized her. Her beauty and high bearing surprised him, and when she inquired what had become of her lover, it seemed to him that she was the judge, and he the accused. "The young man you speak of," said Villefort abruptly, "is a great criminal. and I can do nothing for him, mademoiselle." fr Dantès avait parlé au substitut de sa fiancée, et Mercédès n’eut point besoin de se nommer pour que Villefort la reconnût. Il fut surpris de la beauté et de la dignité de cette femme, et lorsqu’elle lui demanda ce qu’était devenu son amant, il lui sembla que c’était lui l’accusé, et que c’était elle le juge. — L’homme dont vous parlez, dit brusquement Villefort, est un grand coupable, et je ne puis rien faire pour lui, Mademoiselle. de Da der Staatsanwalt Dantes von seiner Braut hatte sprechen hören, brauchte sie sich nicht zu nennen, um von ihm erkannt zu werden. Er war erstaunt über ihre Schönheit und Würde, und als sie ihn fragte, was aus ihrem Geliebten geworden sei, hatte er die Empfindung, als wäre er der Angeklagte und sie der Richter. Der Mann, von dem Sie sprechen, sagte er, ist ein großer Verbrecher, und ich kann nichts für ihn tun, Fräulein. it Dantès aveva parlato della fidanzata al sostituto, e Mercedes non ebbe bisogno di nominarsi, per esser riconosciuta da Villefort. Egli fu sorpreso della bellezza di questa donna, ed allorché lei gli domandò che cos'era avvenuto del suo innamorato, gli sembrò d'esser lui l'accusato, e lei il giudice. "L'uomo di cui mi parlate" disse bruscamente Villefort, "è un gran colpevole, io non posso far niente per lui." es Como Dantés le había hablado ya de su novia, nada tuvo que hacer Mercedes para que la reconociera. Villefort, sorprendido de la belleza y dignidad de aquella mujer, y cuando le preguntó el paradero de su amado, le pareció que él era el acusado y ella el juez. -El hombre de quien habláis -dijo Villefort- es un gran criminal, y en nada puedo favorecerle, señorita. pt Dantés falara da noiva ao substituto e Mercedes não teve necessidade de se apresentar para que Villefort a reconhecesse. Ficou surpreendido com a dignidade daquela mulher e quando ela lhe perguntou que era feito do seu amado pareceu-lhe ser ele o acusado e ela o juiz. - O homem a que se refere - declarou Villefort, bruscamente - é um grande criminoso e não posso fazer nada por ele, menina. ------------------------ ro Mercédès scoase un suspin, dar când Villefort încerca sa treaca mai departe, ea îl opri din nou. — Dar cel putin unde este, întreba ea, ca sa ma pot interesa daca e mort sau viu? — Nu stiu. Nu-mi mai apartine, raspunse Villefort. Stânjenit de privirea curata si de atitudinea imploratoare a fetei, el o respinse pe Mercédès si intra închizând repede usa, ca pentru a lasa afara durerea ce i se aducea. en Mercedes burst into tears, and, as Villefort strove to pass her, again addressed him. "But, at least, tell me where he is, that I may know whether he is alive or dead," said she. "I do not know; he is no longer in my hands," replied Villefort. And desirous of putting an end to the interview, he pushed by her, and closed the door, as if to exclude the pain he felt. fr Mercédès laissa échapper un sanglot, et, comme Villefort essayait de passer outre, elle l’arrêta une seconde fois. — Mais où est-il du moins, demanda-t-elle, que je puisse m’informer s’il est mort ou vivant ? — Je ne sais, il ne m’appartient plus, répondit Villefort. Et gêné par ce regard fin et cette suppliante attitude, il repoussa Mercédès et rentra, refermant vivement la porte comme pour laisser dehors cette douleur qu’on lui apportait. de Mercedes schluchzte, und als Villefort an ihr vorüberzugehen versuchte, hielt sie ihn zum zweiten Male zurück. Aber sagen Sie mir wenigstens, wo er ist, fragte sie, ich will mich nur erkundigen, ob er lebt oder ob er tot ist. Ich weiß es nicht, er gehört mir nicht mehr an. Von dem rührenden Blicke und der flehenden Haltung bewegt, schob er Mercedes zurück, bestieg den Wagen und schloß eiligst die Tür, als wollte er den Schmerz, den man ihm brachte, draußen lassen. it Mercedes si lasciò sfuggire un singulto, e siccome Villefort cercava di passare oltre, lo fermò una seconda volta. "Ma almeno dov'è?" domandò la giovane, "che io possa informarmi se è vivo o morto." "Io non lo so, egli non mi appartiene più!" rispose Villefort. E imbarazzato da quello sguardo fisso e da quella attitudine supplichevole, respinse Mercedes, ed entrò chiudendo forte la porta, come per lasciar fuori quel dolore che gli veniva cagionato. es Mercedes lanzó un gemido, y detuvo a Villefort al ver que éste intentaba proseguir su camino. -Pero decidme al menos dónde está, para que pueda siquiera informarme de si vive aún o ha muerto. -Ni lo sé, ni eso me atañe a mí -respondió Villefort. Y molestado por aquellos ojos penetrantes y aquel ademán de súplica, rechazó Villefort a Mercedes, y entró en su casa cerrando apresuradamente la puerta y dejando a la joven entregada al dolor y a la desesperación. pt Mercedes deixou escapar um soluço e como Villefort procurasse seguir o seu caminho ela deteve-o segunda vez. - Mas ao menos onde está, para que me possa informar se se encontra morto ou vivo? - perguntou. - Não sei, já me não pertence - respondeu Villefort. E perturbado por aquele olhar meigo e por aquela atitude suplicante, afastou Mercedes, entrou e fechou rapidamente a porta, como que para deixar do lado de fora aquela dor que lhe traziam. ------------------------ ro Dar durerea nu se lasa respinsa astfel. Asemenea sagetii mortale despre care vorbeste Virgiliu, omul ranit o ia cu el. Villefort intra, închise usa, dar, când ajunse în salon, picioarele îl parasira; scoase un oftat, care semana cu un hohot de plâns, si cazu într-un jilt. Atunci, în adâncul inimii lui bolnave, încolti primul graunte al unui ulcer ucigator. en But remorse is not thus banished; like Virgil's wounded hero, he carried the arrow in his wound, and, arrived at the salon, Villefort uttered a sigh that was almost a sob, and sank into a chair. Then the first pangs of an unending torture seized upon his heart. fr Mais la douleur ne se laisse pas repousser ainsi. Comme le trait mortel dont parle Virgile, l’homme blessé l’emporte avec lui. Villefort rentra, referma la porte, mais arrivé dans son salon les jambes lui manquèrent à son tour ; il poussa un soupir qui ressemblait à un sanglot, et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Alors, au fond de ce cœur malade naquit le premier germe d’un ulcère mortel. de Doch der Schmerz läßt sich nicht so zurückstoßen, und es entstand im Grunde dieses kranken Herzens der erste Keim zu einem tödlichen Geschwür. it Ma il dolore non si lascia respingere in tal modo: come la freccia mortale di cui parla Virgilio, l'uomo ferito lo porta con sé. Villefort rientrò, chiuse la porta, ma giunto nella sala le gambe gli vennero meno, mandò un sospiro che sembrò un singulto, e si lasciò cadere sopra un divano. Allora nel fondo di quel cuore malato nacque il primo germe di un'ulcera mortale: es Pero el dolor no se deja rechazar tan fácilmente. Parecido a la flecha mortal de que habla Virgilio, el hombre herido por él lo lleva siempre consigo. Aunque había cerrado la puerta, al llegar Villefort a su gabinete sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban, y lanzando, más que un suspiro, un sollozo, dejóse caer en un sillón. Entonces brotó en el fondo de aquel pecho enfermo el primer germen de una úlcera mortal. pt Mas a dor não se deixou repelir assim. Como o dado mortal de que fala Virgílio, o homem ferido levou-a consigo. Villefort entrou, fechou a porta, mas quando chegou à sala as pernas fraquejaram-lhe por seu turno. Soltou um suspiro que parecia um soluço e deixou-se cair numa poltrona. Então, no fundo daquele coração doente nasceu o primeiro germe de uma úlcera mortal. ------------------------ ro Omul pe care îl sacrifica ambitiei sale, inocentul care platea pentru parintele culpabil, i se arata, palid si amenintator, de mâna cu logodnica sa, palida ca si el. Si cu ei odata veni remuscarea. Nu remuscarea care îl face pe bolnav sa zvâcneasca asemenea oamenilor cuprinsi de furii, despre care vorbeste literatura antichitatii, ci zgomotul surd si dureros care, în anumite momente, loveste inima, ranind-o cu amintirea unei actiuni trecute, rana ale carei dureri sfâsietoare sapa un rau ce merge, adâncindu- se, pâna la moarte. en The man he sacrificed to his ambition, that innocent victim immolated on the altar of his father's faults, appeared to him pale and threatening, leading his affianced bride by the hand, and bringing with him remorse, not such as the ancients figured, furious and terrible, but that slow and consuming agony whose pangs are intensified from hour to hour up to the very moment of death. fr Cet homme qu’il sacrifiait à son ambition cet innocent qui payait pour son père coupable, lui apparut pâle et menaçant, donnant la main à sa fiancée, pâle comme lui, et traînant après lui le remords, non pas celui qui fait bondir le malade comme les furieux de la fatalité antique, mais ce tintement sourd et douloureux qui, à de certains moments, frappe sur le cœur et le meurtrit au souvenir d’une action passée, meurtrissure dont les lancinantes douleurs creusent un mal qui va s’approfondissant jusqu’à la mort. de Der Unschuldige, den er seinem Ehrgeize opferte, und der für seinen schuldigen Vater büßen mußte, erschien ihm bleich und drohend, seiner ebenfalls bleichen Braut die Hand reichend; und mit ihm kamen die Gewissensbisse, nicht die, welche den Kranken wie rasend aufspringen lassen, sondern der dumpfe, schmerzliche Klang, der in gewissen Augenblicken das Herz berührt und es mit der Erinnerung an eine vergangene Handlung peinigt . . . eine Pein, deren nagende Qualen eine wunde Stelle schaffen, die bis zum Tode immer empfindlicher wird. it quest'uomo che egli sacrificava alla sua ambizione, quest'innocente che scontava la pena di suo padre colpevole, gli apparve pallido e minaccioso dando la mano alla sua fidanzata, pallida anch'essa come lui, trascinando dietro i rimorsi, non quelli che fanno vacillare il malato come le Furie dell'antica fatalità, ma quel tintinnio sordo e doloroso che in certi momenti colpisce diritto al cuore e lo lacera col ricordo di un'azione passata; lacerazione, i cui vivi dolori corrodono, male, che si approfondisce sempre più fino al giorno della morte. es Aquel hombre sacrificado a su ambición, aquel inocente que pagaba culpas de su propio padre, apareciósele pálido y amenazador, acompañado de su novia, pálida como él, y seguido del remordimiento, no del remordimiento que hace enloquecer al que lo sufre como en los antiguos sistemas fatalistas, sino de ese sordo y doloroso golpear sobre el corazón, que a veces nos hiere como el recuerdo de un crimen casi olvidado, herida cuyos dolores ahondan la llaga que nos conduce a la muerte. pt Aquele homem que sacrificava à sua ambição, aquele inocente que pagava pelo seu pai culpado, apareceu-lhe pálido e ameaçador, dando a mão à noiva, pálida como ele, e arrastando atrás de si o remorso, não o que faz saltar o doente como os furiosos da fatalidade antiga, mas sim esse tinido abafado e doloroso que em certos momentos atinge o coração e o deixa contuso, ao recordar uma ação passada, contusão cujas dores lancinantes cavam um mal que se vai aprofundando até à morte. ------------------------ ro Îsi facu loc atunci, în sufletul lui Villefort, înca o clipa de sovaiala. Ceruse în multe rânduri, fara alta emotie decât aceea provocata de lupta judecatorului cu acuzatul, pedeapsa cu moartea în contra arestatilor. Iar condamnatii acestia, executati gratie fulgeratoarei lui elocvente, care cucerise sau pe judecatori, sau pe jurati, nu lasasera nici macar un nor pe fruntea sa, caci erau vinovati, sau cel putin asa îi credea Villefort. en Then he had a moment's hesitation. He had frequently called for capital punishment on criminals, and owing to his irresistible eloquence they had been condemned, and yet the slightest shadow of remorse had never clouded Villefort's brow, because they were guilty; at least, he believed so; but here was an innocent man whose happiness he had destroyed: fr Alors il y eut dans l’âme de cet homme encore un instant d’hésitation. Déjà plusieurs fois il avait requis, et cela sans autre émotion que celle de la lutte du juge avec l’accusé, la peine de mort contre les prévenus ; et ces prévenus, exécutés grâce à son éloquence foudroyante qui avait entraîné ou les juges ou le jury, n’avaient pas même laissé un nuage sur son front, car ces prévenus étaient coupables, ou du moins Villefort les croyait tels. de Da trat in der Seele dieses Mannes noch einmal ein Augenblick des Zögerns ein. Schon mehrmals hatte er, und zwar mit dem ausschließlichen Bewußtsein eines juristischen Kampfes mit dem Angeklagten, den Tod der Angeschuldigten gefordert. Die Hinrichtung dieser Angeschuldigten, die seiner überwältigenden, Richter und Geschworene hinreißenden Beredsamkeit zuzuschreiben war, hatte nicht einmal eine Wolke auf seiner Stirn zurückgelassen, denn diese Angeklagten waren Schuldige, oder Villefort hielt sie wenigstens dafür. it Allora ebbe nell'anima un momento di esitazione. Già parecchie volte lo aveva provato, e ciò senza altra emozione che quella lotta tra il giudice e l'accusato. La pena di morte contro gli imputati e la memoria di questi disgraziati, giustiziati dalla sua fulminante eloquenza, che aveva abbagliato i giudici o i giurati, non aveva neppure lasciato una nube sulla sua fronte, perché gli imputati erano rei o tali almeno li credeva Villefort. Ma questa volta era ben altra cosa: la pena del carcere perpetuo era stata inflitta ad un innocente, che era sul punto di essere felice e del quale egli non solo distruggeva la pace ma anche la felicità. es El alma de Villefort todavía vaciló un instante. Había pronunciado muchas sentencias de muerte sin otra emoción que la de la lucha moral del juez con los reos; y aquellos reos ajusticiados gracias a su terrible elocuencia, que convenció al jurado y a los jueces, no puso en su frente una sola arruga, porque aquellos hombres eran criminales, por lo menos en la opinión del sustituto. pt Então, houve na alma daquele homem ainda um instante de hesitação. Já diversas vezes pedira, e isso sem outra emoção do que a da luta do juiz com o acusado, a pena de morte contra os réus; e esses réus, executados graças à eloquência avassaladora com que dominara os juízes ou o júri, nem sequer lhe tinham deixado uma sombra na fronte, porque eram culpados, ou pelo menos Villefort assim os considerava. ------------------------ ro De data aceasta, însa, era altceva: aplicase pedeapsa închisorii pe viata unui nevinovat, unui nevinovat care era pe cale de a fi fericit si caruia îi distrugea nu numai libertatea, dar si fericirea. De asta data el nu mai era judecator, era calau. Simtea, gândindu-se, zvâcnetul surd, pe care l-am descris si care pâna atunci îi era necunoscut, rasunând în adâncul inimii sale si napadindu- i pieptul cu temeri vagi. en in this case he was not the judge, but the executioner. As he thus reflected, he felt the sensation we have described, and which had hitherto been unknown to him, arise in his bosom, and fill him with vague apprehensions. fr Mais cette fois c’était bien autre chose : cette peine de la prison perpétuelle, il venait de l’appliquer à un innocent, un innocent qui allait être heureux, et dont il détruisait non seulement la liberté, mais le bonheur, cette fois il n’était plus juge, il était bourreau. En songeant à cela il sentait ce battement sourd que nous avons décrit, et qui lui était inconnu jusqu’alors, retentissant au fond de son cœur et emplissant sa poitrine de vagues appréhensions. de Aber diesmal war es etwas ganz anderes; er hatte die lebenslängliche Gefängnisstrafe auf einen Unschuldigen herabgerufen, dem er nicht nur seine Freiheit, sondern auch sein verdientes Glück zerstörte: diesmal war er nicht Richter, sondern Henker. it Questa volta non era più un giudice, era un carnefice! Pensando a tutto ciò, sentì quel battito sordo, che abbiamo descritto, e che gli era sconosciuto fino allora, ripercuotersi nel fondo del suo cuore e riempire il suo petto di vaghe apprensioni. Così, per un violento soffrire istintivo, il ferito è avvertito di non avvicinare mai, senza tremare, il dito alla sua ferita aperta e grondante sangue, prima che questa ferita non sia cicatrizzata. es Mas ahora variaba la cuestión; acababa de aplicar la reclusión perpetua a un inocente que iba a ser feliz, arrebatándole la felicidad y además la libertad; ya no era juez, era verdugo. Y al pensar en esto empezaba a sentir ese sordo golpear que hemos descrito, desconocido de él hasta entonces; oído en el fondo de su corazón, llenando su mente de quimeras. pt Mas desta vez o caso era muito diferente: acabava de aplicar a um inocente uma pena de prisão perpétua, a um inocente que ia ser feliz e a quem roubava não só a liberdade, mas também a felicidade. Desta vez já não era juiz, era carrasco. Pensando nisto, sentia a palpitação abafada que descrevemos, e que até ali desconhecera, ecoar-lhe no fundo do coração e encher-lhe o peito de vagas apreensões. ------------------------ ro La fel, printr-o suferinta violenta, instinctiva, este înstiintat ranitul, care nu-si va apropia niciodata, fara sa tremure, degetul de rana cascata, sângerânda, mai înainte ca ea sa fie închisa. Dar rana primita de Villefort era dintre acelea care nu se închid, sau care nu se închid decât pentru a se deschide mai sângerânde si mai dureroase decât înainte. en It is thus that a wounded man trembles instinctively at the approach of the finger to his wound until it be healed, but Villefort's was one of those that never close, or if they do, only close to reopen more agonizing than ever. fr C’est ainsi que, par une violente souffrance instinctive, est averti le blessé, qui jamais n’approchera sans trembler le doigt de sa blessure ouverte et saignante avant que sa blessure ne soit fermée. Mais la blessure qu’avait reçue Villefort était de celles qui ne se ferment pas, ou qui ne se ferment que pour se rouvrir plus sanglantes et plus douloureuses qu’auparavant. de it Ma la ferita che aveva ricevuto Villefort era di quelle che non si chiudono mai, o se si chiudono, è solo per riaprirsi più sanguinose e più dolorose di prima. es De este modo un dolor instintivo y violento notifica a los que sufren que no deben sin temblar poner el dedo en sus llagas antes que se cicatricen. Pero la de Villefort era de esas que no se cicatrizan nunca, o que se cierran aparentemente para volver a abrirse más enconadas y dolorosas. pt É assim, através do violento sofrimento instintivo, que o ferido é avisado e jamais aproxima sem tremer o dedo da ferida aberta e sangrenta antes de ela fechar. Mas a ferida que recebera Villefort era daquelas que não fecham, ou que só fecham para reabrir mais sangrentas e dolorosas do que anteriormente. ------------------------ ro Daca, în momentul acesta, glasul blând al lui Renée ar fi rasunat la urechea lui, cerându-i gratie; daca frumoasa Mercédès ar fi intrat spunându- i: "În numele Domnului, care ne priveste si ne judeca, da-mi-l pe logodnicul meu"; da, fruntea aceasta, încovoiata pe jumatate sub imperiul necesitatii, s-ar fi plecat cu totul, iar mâinile-i înghetate ar fi semnat desigur, cu orice risc, ordinul de punere în libertate a lui Dantès; însa nici un glas nu murmura în tacere, iar usa nu se deschise decât pentru ca valetul lui Villefort sa intre si sa spuna ca erau înhamati caii la caleasca. en If at this moment the sweet voice of Renee had sounded in his ears pleading for mercy, or the fair Mercedes had entered and said, "In the name of God, I conjure you to restore me my affianced husband," his cold and trembling hands would have signed his release; but no voice broke the stillness of the chamber, and the door was opened only by Villefort's valet, who came to tell him that the travelling carriage was in readiness. fr Si, dans ce moment, la douce voix de Renée eût retenti à son oreille pour lui demander grâce ; si la belle Mercédès fût entrée et lui eût dit : « Au nom du Dieu qui nous regarde et qui nous juge, rendez-moi mon fiancé ; » oui, ce front à moitié plié sous la nécessité s’y fût courbé tout à fait, et de ses mains glacées eût sans doute, au risque de tout ce qui pouvait en résulter pour lui, signé l’ordre de mettre en liberté Dantès ; mais aucune voix ne murmura dans le silence, et la porte ne s’ouvrit que pour donner entrée au valet de chambre de Villefort, qui vint lui dire que les chevaux de poste étaient à la calèche de voyage. de Wenn in diesem Augenblick Renées sanfte Stimme an sein Ohr geklungen hätte, um Gnade zu erbitten, wenn die schöne Mercedes eingetreten wäre und zu ihm gesagt hätte: Im Namen Gottes, der uns sieht und richtet, geben Sie mir meinen Bräutigam wieder! – ja dann würde diese Stirn, die sich schon halb unter dem moralischen Drange beugte, sich gänzlich gebeugt haben, und er hätte ohne Zweifel mit eisigen Händen, trotz allem, was daraus für ihn entspringen konnte, den Befehl unterzeichnet, Dantes in Freiheit zu setzen. Aber keine Stimme lispelte in der Stille, und der unglückliche Dantes blieb verurteilt. it Se in questo momento la dolce voce di Renata avesse risuonato al suo orecchio per domandargli grazia, se la bella Mercedes fosse entrata e gli avesse detto: "In nome di quel Dio che ci guarda e che sarà nostro giudice, rendetemi il mio fidanzato!", sì, questa fronte per metà piegata sotto la necessità, si sarebbe piegata del tutto, e colle sue mani ghiacciate avrebbe senza dubbio, anche col rischio di tutto ciò che poteva avvenirgli, segnato l'ordine che fosse messo in libertà Dantès. Ma nessuna voce mormorò nel silenzio, e la porta non si aprì che per dare adito ad un cameriere di Villefort, il quale veniva ad annunziare che i cavalli di posta erano attaccati alla carrozza da viaggio. es Si en esta situación la dulce voz de Renata le hubiera recomendado clemencia; si entrara la bella Mercedes a decirle: “En nombre de Dios que nos ve y nos juzga, devolvedme a mi prometido” ¡Oh!, sí, aquella voluntad doblegada al cálculo hubiese cedido, y sin duda con sus manos frías, a riesgo de perderlo todo, hubiera firmado inmediatamente la orden de poner a Dantés en libertad; sin embargo, ninguna voz le habló al oído, ni se abrió la puerta sino para el criado que vino a anunciarle que los caballos estaban ya enganchados a la silla de posta. pt Se naquele momento a suave voz de Renée lhe tivesse soado aos ouvidos pedindo-lhe compaixão; se a bela Mercedes tivesse entrado e lhe tivesse dito: “Em nome de Deus que nos vê e nos julga, restitua-me o meu noivo"; sim, aquela fronte que as circunstâncias inclinavam até meio teria se curvado por completo e as mãos geladas daquele homem teriam sem dúvida, com risco de tudo o que daí pudesse resultar para ele, assinado o mandado de soltura de Dantés. Mas nenhuma voz murmurou no silêncio e a porta só se abriu para entrar o criado de quarto de Villefort, que veio dizer que os cavalos de posta já estavam atrelados à cabeça de viagem. ------------------------ ro Villefort se ridica, sau, mai bine zis, tâsni ca un om care biruie într-o lupta launtrica. Alerga la dulap, turna în buzunare tot aurul dintr-unul din sertare, se învârti într-o clipa înspaimântat prin camera, cu mâna pe frunte, articulând cuvinte fara sir; apoi, în sfârsit simtind ca valetul îi pusese mantaua pe umeri, iesi, se napusti în trasura si porunci cu glas scurt sa-l duca în strada Grand-Cours la domnul de Saint-Méran. en Villefort rose, or rather sprang, from his chair, hastily opened one of the drawers of his desk, emptied all the gold it contained into his pocket, stood motionless an instant, his hand pressed to his head, muttered a few inarticulate sounds, and then, perceiving that his servant had placed his cloak on his shoulders, he sprang into the carriage, ordering the postilions to drive to M. de Saint-Meran's. fr Villefort se leva ou plutôt bondit comme un homme qui triomphe d’une lutte intérieure, courut à son secrétaire, versa dans ses poches tout l’or qui se trouvait dans un des tiroirs, tourna un instant effaré dans la chambre, la main sur son front, et articulant des paroles sans suite ; puis enfin, sentant que son valet de chambre venait de lui poser son manteau sur les épaules, il sortit, s’élança en voiture, et ordonna d’une voix brève de toucher rue du Grand-Cours, chez M. de Saint-Méran. de it Villefort si alzò o piuttosto balzò come un uomo che trionfa di un'interna lotta; corse al suo scrigno, versò nelle bische tutto l'oro che vi si trovava, girò un istante smarrito per la stanza con la mano sulla fronte e articolando parole sconnesse; poi finalmente sentendo che il suo cameriere gli aveva posato sulle spalle il mantello, uscì, si slanciò nella carrozza, e ordinò con voce sorda di passare per il Gran Corso e di fermarsi alla porta del Marchese di Saint-Méran. es El sustituto se levantó, o mejor dicho, saltó de la silla como aquel que triunfa de una lucha secreta, y corriendo a su bufete puso en sus bolsillos todo el oro que encerraban sus cajones. Luego dio por la estancia dos o tres vueltas con las manos en la frente, articulando palabras sin sentido, hasta que los pasos del ayuda de cámara que venía a ponerle la capa, le sacaron de su éxtasis, y lanzándose al carruaje ordenó lacónicamente que parara en la calle de Grand-Cours, en casa del marqués de Saint-Meran. pt Villefort levantou-se, ou antes, saltou como um homem que vence uma luta intima, correu para a mesa, meteu nas algibeiras todo o ouro que se encontrava numa gaveta, andou um instante sobressaltado, pelo aposento, com a mão na testa e proferindo palavras sem sentido, e por fim, sentindo que o criado acabava de lhe pôr a capa pelos ombros, saiu, meteu-se na carruagem e ordenou com voz breve ao cocheiro que seguisse para a Rua do Grand-Cours, para casa do Sr. de Saint-Méran. ------------------------ ro Nefericitul Dantès era condamnat. Asa cum domnul de Saint-Méran fagaduise, Villefort gasi în cabinet pe marchiza si pe Renée. Zarind-o pe Renée, tânarul tresari, caci i se paru ca ea îi va cere din nou libertatea lui Dantès. Dar, vai, se impune sa spunem, spre rusinea egoismului nostru, frumoasa fata nu era preocupata decât de un lucru: de plecarea lui Villefort. en The hapless Dantes was doomed. As the marquis had promised, Villefort found the marquise and Renee in waiting. He started when he saw Renee, for he fancied she was again about to plead for Dantes. Alas, her emotions were wholly personal: she was thinking only of Villefort's departure. fr Le malheureux Dantès était condamné. Comme l’avait promis M. de Saint-Méran, Villefort trouva la marquise et Renée dans le cabinet. En apercevant Renée, le jeune homme tressaillit ; car il crut qu’elle allait lui demander de nouveau la liberté de Dantès. Mais, hélas ! il faut le dire à la honte de notre égoïsme, la belle jeune fille n’était préoccupée que d’une chose : du départ de Villefort. de it Villefort trovò la Marchesa e la figlia nello studio. Vedendo Renata, il sostituto rabbrividì, perché ebbe timore che la giovane gli domandasse un'altra volta la libertà di Dantès. Ma purtroppo, bisogna dirlo, la giovane non era preoccupata che da una cosa: della partenza di Villefort. es El infortunado Dantés estaba condenado. Como le había prometido el señor de Saint-Meran, Renata y la marquesa estaban en su gabinete. Al ver a la joven tembló el sustituto: porque pensaba que le pediría de nuevo la libertad del preso; pero, ¡ay!, que es forzoso decirlo para afrenta de nuestro egoísmo, la linda joven sólo pensaba en una cosa: en el viaje que Villefort iba a emprender. pt O pobre Dantés estava condenado. Como o Sr. de Saint-Méran lhe prometera, Villefort encontrou a marquesa e Renée no gabinete. Ao ver Renée, o jovem estremeceu, pois julgou que ela lhe tosse pedir de novo a liberdade de Dantés. Mas, ai de nós, devemos confessá-lo para vergonha do nosso egoísmo, a linda moça estava preocupada com uma coisa: a partida de Villefort. ------------------------ ro Îl iubea pe Villefort, iar Villefort pleca în momentul când trebuia sa-i devina sot. Villefort nu putea spune când va reveni, astfel ca Renée, în loc sa-l deplânga pe Dantès, îl blestema pe omul care, prin fapta lui, o despartea de logodnicul ei. Ce trebuia sa spuna Mercédès? Biata Mercédès îl gasise în coltul strazii Loge pe Fernand, care o urmarise. en She loved Villefort, and he left her at the moment he was about to become her husband. Villefort knew not when he should return, and Renee, far from pleading for Dantes, hated the man whose crime separated her from her lover. Meanwhile what of Mercedes? She had met Fernand at the corner of the Rue de la Loge; fr Elle aimait Villefort, Villefort allait partir au moment de devenir son mari. Villefort ne pouvait dire quand il reviendrait, et Renée, au lieu de plaindre Dantès, maudit l’homme qui par son crime la séparait de son amant. Que devait donc dire Mercédès ? La pauvre Mercédès avait retrouvé au coin de la rue de la Loge, Fernand, qui l’avait suivie ; de Die arme Mercedes hatte an der Ecke der Rue de la Loge Fernand wiedergefunden, der ihr gefolgt war. it Lei amava Villefort; Villefort partiva nel momento che doveva divenire suo marito, Villefort non poteva dire quando sarebbe ritornato. Renata invece di perorare per Dantès, malediceva l'uomo che per il suo delitto la separava dal fidanzato. E Mercedes? Che doveva dunque dire Mercedes che aveva ritrovato Fernando all'angolo della strada della Loggia dove l'aveva seguita? es Le amaba, y Villefort iba a partir en el mismo instante en que habían de enlazarse para siempre, y sin anunciar cuándo volvería. En vez de compadecer a Edmundo, Renata maldijo al hombre que con su crimen la separaba de su amado. ¿Qué era entretanto de Mercedes? La pobre había encontrado a Fernando en la esquina de la calle de la Logia, a Fernando, que había seguido sus huellas, pt Amava Villefort e Villefort partia no momento de se tornar seu marido. Villefort não podia dizer quando voltaria e Renée, em vez de lamentar Dantés, amaldiçoou o homem que devido ao seu crime a separava do amado. E Mercedes? A pobre Mercedes encontrara Fernand, que a seguira, à esquina da Rua de Loge, ------------------------ ro Se înapoiase la Catalani si, epuizata, deznadajduita, se trântise pe pat. Fernand îngenunchease dinaintea patului si, strângându-i mâna înghetata, pe care Mercédès nu se gândea s-o retraga, o acoperea cu sarutari aprinse, pe care Mercédès nu le simtea. Ea petrecu noaptea astfel. Lampa se stinse când nu mai avu ulei. en she had returned to the Catalans, and had despairingly cast herself on her couch. Fernand, kneeling by her side, took her hand, and covered it with kisses that Mercedes did not even feel. She passed the night thus. The lamp went out for want of oil, fr elle était rentrée aux Catalans, et mourante, désespérée, elle s’était jetée sur son lit. Devant ce lit Fernand s’était mis à genoux et pressant sa main glacée, que Mercédès ne songeait pas à retirer, il la couvrait de baisers brûlants que Mercédès ne sentait même pas. Elle passa la nuit ainsi. La lampe s’éteignit quand il n’y eut plus d’huile : de Sie kehrte zu den Kataloniern zurück und warf sich in Verzweiflung auf ihr Bett. Vor diesem Bett kniete Fernand nieder, und er drückte ihre eisige Hand, ohne daß Mercedes daran dachte, sie zurückzuziehen. Er bedeckte sie mit brennenden Küssen, die Mercedes nicht einmal fühlte. it Era rientrata ai Catalani, e per il dolore, moribonda e disperata si era gettata sul suo letto. Fernando si era messo in ginocchio e stringendo la gelida mano di Mercedes che non pensava a ritirarla, la copriva di ardenti baci, che Mercedes non sentiva. Ella passò la notte così; la lampada si spense quando non vi fu più olio es y volviendo a los Catalanes se arrojó en su lecho moribunda y desesperada. De rodillas y acariciando una de sus heladas manos, que Mercedes no pensaba en retirar, Fernando la cubría de ardientes besos, ni siquiera sentidos de ella. Así transcurrió la noche. Cuando no tuvo aceite se apagó la lámpara; pero Mercedes no advirtió la oscuridad, como no había advertido la luz. pt regressara aos Catalães e, com a morte na alma, desesperada, atirara-se para cima da cama. Fernand ajoelhara diante dessa cama e, apertando a mão gelada de Mercedes, que esta não se lembrava de retirar, cobria-lha de beijos ardentes que Mercedes nem sequer sentia. A jovem passou a noite assim. O candeeiro apagou-se quando o azeite se acabou, ------------------------ ro Fata nu vazu întunericul, asa cum nu vazuse lumina, iar ziua reveni fara ca ea s-o vada. Durerea puse dinaintea ochilor ei un val care nu-i îngaduia sa-l vada decât pe Edmond. — A, tu esti aici? spuse ea, în sfârsit, întorcându-se spre Fernand. — Nu te-am parasit de ieri, raspunse Fernand cu un suspin dureros. en but she paid no heed to the darkness, and dawn came, but she knew not that it was day. Grief had made her blind to all but one object — that was Edmond. "Ah, you are there," said she, at length, turning towards Fernand. "I have not quitted you since yesterday," returned Fernand sorrowfully. fr elle ne vit pas plus l’obscurité qu’elle n’avait vu la lumière, et le jour revint sans qu’elle vît le jour. La douleur avait mis devant ses yeux un bandeau qui ne lui laissait voir qu’Edmond. — Ah ! vous êtes là ! dit-elle enfin en se retournant du côté de Fernand. — Depuis hier je ne vous ai pas quittée, répondit Fernand avec un soupir douloureux. de So brachte sie die Nacht hin. Die Lampe erlosch, als kein Öl mehr darin war. Sie bemerkte ebensowenig die Dunkelheit, als sie das Licht wahrgenommen hatte, und der Tag kehrte zurück, ohne daß sie ihn sah. Der Schmerz hatte eine Binde um ihre Augen gelegt, die sie nur Edmond sehen ließ. Ah! Ihr seid hier, sagte sie endlich, nach Fernand sich wendend. Seit gestern habe ich Euch nicht verlassen, antwortete Fernand mit einem schmerzlichen Seufzer. – it e lei non vide l'oscurità, come non aveva visto la luce. Il giorno ritornò senza che se ne accorgesse. Il dolore aveva posto innanzi agli occhi una benda che non lasciava vedere che Edmondo. "Ah, voi siete qui?" disse finalmente, voltandosi verso Fernando. "Da ieri sera non vi ho più lasciata" disse Fernando con un doloroso sospiro. es Hasta la aurora vino sin que ella la advirtiese. El dolor había puesto en sus ojos una venda que no la dejaba ver más que a Edmundo. -¡Ah! ¿Estáis aquí? -exclamó al fin volviéndose a Fernando. -Desde ayer no os he abandonado un momento -respondió éste lanzando un suspiro. pt mas Mercedes não deu mais pela obscuridade do que dera pela luz e o dia voltou sem que desse por ele. A dor pusera-lhe diante dos olhos uma venda que só a deixava ver Edmond. - Ah, está aí!... - disse por fim, virando-se para o lado de Fernand. - Desde ontem que te não deixo - respondeu Fernand, com um suspiro doloroso. ------------------------ ro Domnul Morrel nu se daduse batut; aflase ca, dupa interogatoriu, Dantès a fost dus la închisoare. Alergase atunci la toti prietenii sai, se prezentase persoanelor din Marsilia care puteau sa aiba influenta, dar zvonul se si raspândise ca tânarul a fost arestat, ca agent bonapartist, iar pentru ca, în epoca aceea, chiar cei mai cutezatori priveau ca un vis smintit orice încercare a lui Napoleon de a reveni pe tron, el nu gasise decât raceala, temere sau refuz, pretutindeni. en M. Morrel had not readily given up the fight. He had learned that Dantes had been taken to prison, and he had gone to all his friends, and the influential persons of the city; but the report was already in circulation that Dantes was arrested as a Bonapartist agent; and as the most sanguine looked upon any attempt of Napoleon to remount the throne as impossible, he met with nothing but refusal, fr M. Morrel ne s’était pas tenu pour battu : il avait appris qu’à la suite de son interrogatoire Dantès avait été conduit à la prison ; il avait alors couru chez tous ses amis, il s’était présenté chez les personnes de Marseille qui pouvaient avoir de l’influence, mais déjà le bruit s’était répandu que le jeune homme avait été arrêté comme agent bonapartiste, et comme à cette époque les plus hasardeux regardaient comme un rêve insensé toute tentative de Napoléon pour remonter sur le trône, il n’avait trouvé partout que froideur, crainte ou refus, de Herr Morel hielt sich nicht für geschlagen; er erfuhr, daß man Dantes infolge eines Verhörs ins Gefängnis gebracht hatte; da lief er zu allen seinen Freunden, besuchte die Personen in Marseille, die Einfluß haben konnten; aber bereits hatte sich das Gerücht verbreitet, der junge Mann sei als bonapartistischer Agent verhaftet worden, und da selbst die Verwegensten damals noch jeden Versuch Napoleons, den Thron sofort wiederzubesteigen, als wahnsinnigen Traum betrachteten, so fand er nur Kälte, Furcht, Weigerung. it In quanto a Morrel non si era dato per vinto. Aveva saputo che Dantès dopo il primo interrogatorio era stato tradotto in prigione; allora corse da tutti i suoi amici. Si era presentato a tutte quelle persone di Marsiglia che potevano avere qualche influenza sul procuratore. Ma già correva voce che il giovane era stato arrestato sotto l'imputazione di essere un agente bonapartista; e siccome a quell'epoca i più audaci credevano un sogno insensato ogni tentativo di Napoleone per ritornare sul trono, così Morrel in ogni luogo aveva trovato freddezza, timore, rifiuto, es El señor Morrel, por su parte, no se había desanimado: supo que Dantés, después de su interrogatorio, fue conducido a una prisión, y entonces corrió a casa de todos sus amigos, y con todas aquellas personas de Marsella que gozaban de alguna influencia; pero ya corría el rumor de que Dantés había sido preso por agente bonapartista, y como en esa época hasta los visionarios tenían por insensatez cualquier tentativa de Napoleón para recobrar su trono, el buen Morrel, acogido con frialdad de todos, pt O Sr. Morrel dera-se por vencido. Soubera que depois do seu interrogatório Dantés fora levado para a prisão. Correra então a casa de todos os seus amigos, apresentara-se em casa das pessoas de Marselha susceptíveis de possuírem influência, mas já se espalhara o boato de que o rapaz fora preso como agente bonapartista, e como nessa época os mais otimistas consideravam um sonho insensato qualquer tentativa de Napoleão para recuperar o trono, só encontrara por toda a parte frieza, medo ou repúdio ------------------------ ro Se înapoiase acasa deznadajduit, marturisindu- si ca situatia era grava si ca nimeni nu-i putea veni în ajutor. La rându-i, Caderousse era foarte nelinistit si foarte framântat: în loc sa iasa, asa cum facuse domnul Morrel, în loc sa încerce ceva în favoarea lui Dantès, pentru care de altminteri nu putea face nimic, el se închisese cu doua sticle de vin, încercând sa-si înece nelinistea în betie. en and had returned home in despair, declaring that the matter was serious and that nothing more could be done. Caderousse was equally restless and uneasy, but instead of seeking, like M. Morrel, to aid Dantes, he had shut himself up with two bottles of black currant brandy, in the hope of drowning reflection. fr et il était rentré chez lui désespéré, mais avouant cependant que la position était grave et que personne n’y pouvait rien. De son côté, Caderousse était fort inquiet et fort tourmenté : au lieu de sortir comme l’avait fait M. Morrel, au lieu d’essayer quelque chose en faveur de Dantès, pour lequel d’ailleurs il ne pouvait rien, il s’était enfermé avec deux bouteilles de vin de cassis, et avait essayé de noyer son inquiétude dans l’ivresse, de Er kehrte voll Verzweiflung nach Hause zurück und gestand sich, die Lage der Dinge sei sehr ernst und niemand vermöge etwas zu tun. Caderousse war äußerst unruhig und von den peinlichsten Gefühlen gequält; statt wie Herr Morel sich zu rühren und etwas zu Dantes' Gunsten zu versuchen, it ed era tornato a casa disperato, convenendo che la posizione era grave, e che nessuno poteva farci niente. Caderousse da parte sua era molto inquieto e tormentato. Invece di uscire come aveva fatto Morrel, invece di tentare qualche cosa in favore di Dantès, per il quale d'altronde non poteva far niente, si era rinchiuso nella sua camera con due bottiglie di vino di Cassis ed aveva cercato di annegare la sua inquietudine nell'ubriachezza. es regresó a su casa desesperado, aunque confesando que el lance era crítico, y que nadie podría disminuir su gravedad. Caderousse también se había inquietado mucho por su parte. En lugar de revolver el mundo como Morrel, en vez de hacer algo por Edmundo, encerróse con dos botellas en su cuarto, a intentó ahogar su inquietud por medio de la embriaguez. Pero en la situación moral en que se hallaba era poco dos botellas para hacerle perder el juicio. Lo perdió, sin embargo, lo suficiente para impedirle que fuese a buscar más vino, y demasiado poco para borrar sus recuerdos; pt e regressara a casa desesperado e reconhecendo que a situação era grave e ninguém podia fazer nada. Pela sua parte, Caderousse estava deveras inquieto e atormentado. Em vez de sair, como fizera o Sr. Morrel; em vez de tentar qualquer coisa a favor de Dantés, embora, aliás, nada pudesse fazer por ele, fechara-se em casa com duas garrafas de cássis e procurara afogar a inquietação na embriaguez. ------------------------ ro Dar, în starea de spirit în care se afla, doua sticle erau prea putin, pentru a-i întuneca judecata. Ramasese deci, prea beat ca sa plece dupa alt vin, nu îndeajuns de beat pentru ca betia sa-i fi stins amintirile, asezat în fata sticlelor goale, cu coatele pe o masa schiloada, privind cum danseaza în rasfrângerea lumânarii cu festila lunga, toate acele spectre pe care Hoffmann le-a semanat pe manuscrisele sale umezite de punch, ca o pulbere neagra si fantastica. en But he did not succeed, and became too intoxicated to fetch any more drink, and yet not so intoxicated as to forget what had happened. With his elbows on the table he sat between the two empty bottles, while spectres danced in the light of the unsnuffed candle — spectres such as Hoffmann strews over his punch-drenched pages, like black, fantastic dust. fr mais, dans l’état d’esprit où il se trouvait, c’était trop peu de deux bouteilles pour éteindre son jugement ; il était donc demeuré, trop ivre pour aller chercher d’autre vin, pas assez ivre pour que l’ivresse eût éteint ses souvenirs, accoudé en face de ses deux bouteilles vides sur une table boiteuse, et voyant danser, au reflet de sa chandelle à la longue mèche, tous ces spectres qu’Hoffmann a semés sur ses manuscrits humides de punch comme une poussière noire et fantastique. de für den er übrigens nichts zu tun imstande war, schloß er sich mit zwei Flaschen Wein ein und trachtete danach, in diesen seine Unruhe zu ersäufen. it Ma nello stato di spirito in cui si trovava due bottiglie erano poca cosa per assopire la sua ragione. Era troppo ubriaco per poter andare a cercare altro vino; poco ubriaco perché l'ubriachezza potesse estinguere la sua memoria. Appoggiato coi gomiti ad una tavola di legno, in faccia alle due bottiglie vuote, vedeva ronzare al riflesso della candela a lucignolo tutti quegli spettri che Hoffmann ha sparsi nei suoi manoscritti inumiditi dai "punch", come una polvere nera e fantastica. es con lo que, puesta la cabeza entre las manos sobre la mesa coja, y al lado de sus dos botellas, se quedó como si dijéramos entre dos luces, viendo danzar a la de su candil aquellos espectros de que ha henchido Hoffman sus libros empapados en ron. pt Mas no estado de espírito em que se encontrava duas garrafas eram pouquíssimo para o porem inconsciente. Ficara portanto demasiado ébrio para ir buscar mais vinho e insuficientemente embriagado para que a embriaguez lhe extinguisse as recordações, apoiado nos cotovelos diante das duas garrafas vazias postas em cima de uma mesa coxa e vendo dançar, à luz da vela de pavio comprido, todos os espectros que Hoffmann espalhou pelos seus manuscritos úmidos de ponche como uma poalha negra e fantástica. ------------------------ ro Numai Danglars nu era nici framântat, nici nelinistit. Danglars era chiar voios, caci se razbunase pe un dusman si-si asigurase, pe bordul "Faraonului", locul pe care se temea ca-l va pierde. Danglars era dintre oamenii aceia ai calculului, care se nasc cu o pana dinapoia urechii si cu o calimara în locul inimii. en Danglars alone was content and joyous — he had got rid of an enemy and made his own situation on the Pharaon secure. Danglars was one of those men born with a pen behind the ear, and an inkstand in place of a heart. fr Danglars seul n’était ni tourmenté ni inquiet ; Danglars même était joyeux, car il s’était vengé d’un ennemi et avait assuré à bord du Pharaon sa place qu’il craignait de perdre : Danglars était un de ces hommes de calcul qui naissent avec une plume derrière l’oreille et un encrier à la place du cœur ; de Danglars allein fühlte weder Qual noch Unruhe; er empfand sogar Freude, denn er hatte sich an einem Feinde gerächt und seinen Platz an Bord des Pharao gesichert, den er zu verlieren befürchtete; er gehörte zu den berechnenden Menschen, die mit einer Feder hinter dem Ohre und einem Tintenfasse an der Stelle des Herzens geboren werden. it Danglars solo non era né tormentato né inquieto. Danglars era anzi allegro, poiché si era vendicato di un nemico, ed aveva assicurato a bordo del Faraone la carica che temeva di perdere. Danglars era uno di quegli uomini di calcolo che nascono con una penna dietro l'orecchio e un calamaio al posto del cuore; es Danglars era el único que no estaba inquieto ni atormentado, sino más bien alegre, por haberse vengado de un enemigo, asegurando en El Faraón su empleo que temía perder. Danglars era uno de esos hombres calculistas que nacen con una pluma detrás de la oreja y un tintero por corazón. pt Só Danglars não estava atormentado nem inquieto. Danglars estava até alegre, pois vingara-se de um inimigo e assegurara a bordo do Pharaon o lugar que temia perder. Danglars era um desses homens calculistas que nascem com uma pena atrás da orelha e um tinteiro no lugar do coração. ------------------------ ro Totul era pentru el, în lume, scadere sau înmultire, iar o cifra i se parea mult mai pretioasa decât un om, când cifra putea sa sporeasca totalul pe care omul îl putea scadea. Prin urmare, Danglars se culcase la ora obisnuita si dormea linistit. en Everything with him was multiplication or subtraction. The life of a man was to him of far less value than a numeral, especially when, by taking it away, he could increase the sum total of his own desires. He went to bed at his usual hour, and slept in peace. fr tout était pour lui dans ce monde soustraction ou multiplication, et un chiffre lui paraissait bien plus précieux qu’un homme, quand ce chiffre pouvait augmenter le total que cet homme pouvait diminuer. Danglars s’était donc couché à son heure ordinaire et dormait tranquillement. de Alles war für ihn in dieser Welt Subtraktion oder Multiplikation, und eine Zahl erschien ihm viel kostbarer, als ein Mensch, wenn diese Zahl die Summe seines eigenen Guthabens vermehrte, die dieser Mensch vermindern konnte. it per lui a questo mondo tutto era sottrazione e moltiplicazione, e una cifra gli sembrava molto più preziosa di un uomo, quando questa cifra poteva aumentare il totale dei suoi vantaggi. Danglars era dunque andato a letto come sempre, e dormiva tranquillamente. es Para él todas las cosas del mundo eran sumas o restas, y un número de más importancia que un hombre, cuando el número podía aumentar la suma que el hombre podía disminuir. Danglars se había acostado a la hora de costumbre y durmió tranquilamente. pt Neste mundo tudo era para ele subtração ou multiplicação, e um número parecia-lhe muito mais precioso do que um homem, quando esse número podia aumentar o total que o homem podia diminuir. Portanto, Danglars deitara-se à hora habitual e dormia tranquilamente. ------------------------ ro Dupa ce primise scrisoarea domnului de Salvieux, Villefort o sarutase pe Renée pe ambii obraji, sarutase mâna doamnei de Saint-Méran, o strânsese pe a marchizului, si gonea acum cu trasura pe drumul spre Aix. Batrânul Dantès se stingea de durere si de neliniste. Despre Edmond, stim ce a devenit. en Villefort, after having received M. de Salvieux' letter, embraced Renee, kissed the marquise's hand, and shaken that of the marquis, started for Paris along the Aix road. Old Dantes was dying with anxiety to know what had become of Edmond. But we know very well what had become of Edmond. fr Villefort, après avoir reçu la lettre de M. de Salvieux, embrassé Renée sur les deux joues, baisé la main de madame Saint-Méran et serré celle du marquis, courait la poste sur la route d’Aix. Le père Dantès se mourait de douleur et d’inquiétude. Quant à Edmond, nous savons ce qu’il était devenu. de Dantes' Vater starb beinahe vor Schmerz und Unruhe. it Villefort, dopo aver ricevuto dal conte de Servieux una lettera diretta al conte de Blacas, baciò la mano alla signora di Saint- Méran, strinse quella del Marchese e corse la posta sulla strada d'Aix. Il padre di Dantès moriva dal dolore e d'inquietudine. Di Edmondo abbiamo già veduto ciò che accadde. es Después de recibir Villefort la carta del señor Salvieux, y besado a Renata en las dos mejillas y en la mano a la marquesa de Saint-Meran, y de despedirse del marqués con un apretón de manos, corría la posta por el camino de Aix. El padre de Dantés se moría de dolor y de inquietud. En cuanto a Edmundo, ya sabemos cuál era su suerte. pt Depois de receber a carta do Sr. Salvieux, beijar Renée nas duas faces, beijar a mão da Sra de Saint-Méran e apertar a do marquês, Villefort corria pela estrada de Aix. O Tio Dantés morria de dor e inquietação. Quanto a Edmond, sabemos o que lhe aconteceu. --------------------- 30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/VIII&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul VIII 30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/X&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul X